


The Sweet Taste of Victory

by DividedWeFall88



Series: Late Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Love Triangles, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: The war has been over for years and the Super Pal Trio has reunited to rebuild the Fright Zone.  Now that their friends again can Scorpia finally confess her love to Catra, and is the feline woman healed enough to accept her own feelings?
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Late Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Sweet Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This story takes place three years after Horde Prime's defeat and 2 years before TOO LATE FOR LOVE.  
> Its more lighthearted and optimistic than TOO LATE FOR LOVE and THE LIMITS OF MERCY, though it still has some angst (I don't think I can write a story without angst).

This was the most important thing that the Super Pal Trio had done for a long time. Years of planning and enormous resources had gone into making this event a reality. Massive machines activating in the heart of the (former) Fright Zone as their plan neared completion. Catra and Scorpia watching with bated breathe as a nozzle deposited a tiny amount of brown sludge into a small container.

Princess Entrapta put her mask over her face (to protect her from any toxic fumes) as she reached for the container. Using tools held in her prehensile hair to subject the substance to numerous tests. Once she was satisfied that it was safe, the princess took her mask off and laughed maniacally, then triumphantly presented the dish to Catra and Scorpia.

“Specimen 51D has gotten 100% on all tests…I have created ICE CREAM!” 

During the war no one could have imagined that the Fright Zone would have invested so much time and effort into manufacturing ice cream, but it turned out to be one of the Super Pal Trio’s best ideas ever.

After the war most members of the Etherian Horde stayed in the Fright Zone simply because they had nowhere else to go. Even though the Horde soldiers had united with their fellow Etherians to fight against Horde Prime’s forces in the end, the grudges and wounds from decades of fighting remained. Except for people like Catra and Scorpia (who had friends in high places), those who had been part of Hordak’s empire were not welcome outside the Fright Zone. Unfortunately the (largely barren and polluted) territory of the Fright Zone couldn’t produce enough food for such a large population.

Under Hordak’s reign they had managed to keep everybody fed with food processors capable of turning virtually anything organic (including waste) into ration bars. But the ration bars were tasteless and had never been popular. Moreover, by the end of the war virtually all the Etherian Horde soldiers had spent some time outside the Fright Zone eating local foods, and now that they know what their were missing, nobody seemed to want to go back to eating ration bars anymore.

Lord Hordak would have simply ignored his troops desires, or taken the food from his neighbors by force. But Princess Scorpia was in charge of her family’s ancestral lands now, and she was far more diplomatic. So she called on her old friends Catra and Entrapta for help.

Once Catra had examined the situation for a while, the solution became obvious. The Fright Zone was a barren land incapable of producing many crops, but it was also the most industrialized part of Etheria, with far more trained technicians and engineers than anywhere else in the world. So instead of making weapons, the Fright Zone needed to make things that outsiders would need and/or want.

The first and most popular item were portable heaters. Powerful enough to keep an entire house warm throughout the winter, each equipped with a battery that would last for years. Moreover, thanks to mass production Scorpia and her people were able to sell the heaters cheaply enough so that even peasant families (who were too poor to pay for magical heating) were able to afford them.

The next thing the Fright Zone began to mass produce were refrigerators. Cheap enough for ordinary people to buy and equipped with batteries that wouldn’t need to be replaced for years. The refrigerators didn’t sell nearly as well as the portable heaters, but plenty of people were still interested in something that would keep their food from spoiling.

After that Princess Entrapta suggested that they make something edible that most people couldn’t afford. A delicacy that was widely liked but not available to the common people. After a long discussion (and the consumption of a great deal of tiny food), the Super Pal Trio decided to make ice cream.

In practice it turned out to be harder than making refrigerators or heaters. A lot of the equipment that had been used to make weapons during Hordak’s reign was easily repurposed into becoming tools to build things like refrigerators. But making a food product like ice cream required completely different machines (most of them designed by Entrapta). Moreover, because it was food (and the Fright Zone was so polluted) they had to implement procedures so that the area where the ice cream was made remained clean and hygienic enough.

Of course, since it was a food product, the Super Pal Trio had to import most of the ingredients, which would raise the price. Making the ice cream more of a luxury item. But at this point hundreds of people throughout the Fright Zone were participating in the project, and many of them were emotionally invested in the project.

Virtually everybody outside of the Fright Zone who knew anything about the project thought it was destined to fail. The general consensus seemed to be that the Fright Zone might good at making machines, but they certainly couldn’t make good food (otherwise why would they need to import so much from places like Plumeria?). However, this near universal lack of faith just made Scorpia’s people more determined.

They might not be conquerors any more but they still had their pride. They would prove the doubters wrong and show the world that their kingdom was strong. And if that meant making the best damn ice cream in the world, then so be it.

It took over a year to design and set up the equipment, import the ingredients, and begin testing. There have certainly been setbacks (the first batch of ice cream they made was so toxic it technically counted as a weapon), but they have been making steady progress all the same. For the last few weeks Entrapta and the others have been altering the recipe to get the flavor just right.

Now came the moment of truth. 

Would the latest recipe work, or would they have to throw it out and start from scratch again?

“Which of you braves souls wants to try it?” Catra asked as she held out the bowl of ice cream.

The other people in the factory (aside from Entrapta and Scorpia) all looked away (and in one case visibly recoiled). To say that the last batch tasted like dog shit was being overly charitable. Therefore nobody was eager to experiment this time.

“Cowards” Catra said (though there was no real malice in her voice).

The cat-woman herself hesitated, remembering how the last few batches tasted. But her pride wouldn’t allow her to back down after calling everybody else cowards. So she took the spoon Entrapta handed to her, scooped up some of the brown sludge, bringing it up to her mouth.

Catra licked a tiny bit of the ice cream off the spoon. Her eyes widening and ears perking up as she did so. Then she licked the rest up.

“It’s good” Catra announced.

The assembled technicians and engineers cheered. High fiving and shaking hands as months of hard work finally paid off. Meanwhile Scorpia hugged Catra and Entrapta, the big woman’s embrace lifting the princess and the feline warrior off the ground.

The old Catra would have squirmed out of the embrace, and pretended that she didn’t like being hugged. But Catra had learned that friendship wasn’t a weakness. So she hugged Scorpia back and just enjoyed the moment. 

Eventually the hug ended, and the scorpion-woman turned to her friends and said “you know what this means?”

“That we can begin mass production soon” Entrapta logically guessed.

“No…I mean yes…I meant that were going to have the Fright Zone’s first ever Ice Cream Party” Scorpia answered with a big smile.

*****

The Ice Cream Party became a serious affair (that took days to set up). All the princesses were invited as well as numerous merchants (that they hoped would help them sell the ice cream). Of course all of Scorpia, Entrapta, and Catra’s friends were invited too (including all the members of Catra’s old squad).

But the one person Catra most wanted to see never showed up.

“Has anyone seen Adora?” Catra asked as she paced nervously back and forth.

“I just spoke to her yesterday…don’t worry Wildcat she’s coming” Scorpia attempted to reassure her friend.

“She’s not coming” Catra said sadly as her ears and tail drooped.

It wasn’t that Catra thought Scorpia was lying. The former Horde Commander was simply speaking from bitter experience. Ever since the fall of Horde Prime (where She-Ra and Catra had worked together to defeat the galactic tyrant) Adora had done her best to avoid Catra. Even going so far as to skip important meetings or celebrations just because Catra would be there.

But Catra tried not to dwell on the past too much anymore (especially things that made her angry and/or depressed). So she changed the subject. Telling Scorpia “I wish we had a flavor other than chocolate ice cream.”

“Were working on that…but everybody likes chocolate so it’s a good thing to start with” Scorpia replied.

“Were still only going to be able to sell it to the elite…because ice cream needs to be stored somewhere cold and were the only ones who make freezers” Catra pointed out.

“I’ve been thinking about that Wildcat…if we make refrigerators why can’t we make little portable freezers too…then give them to people who agree to sell our ice cream” Scorpia replied uncertainly (worried somebody would tell her it was a stupid idea).

“That’s a great idea…when did you get to be so devious?” Catra said with a smile.

Scorpia hugged Catra in response. Much like Catra herself Scorpia hadn’t gotten enough positive reinforcement as a child. So she responded very strongly to praise. Besides, she loved Catra, even though she had never had the courage to actually tell her.

Catra eagerly returned the hug, wrapping both her arms and tail around the bigger woman. Scorpia was one of her dearest friends, and she wasn’t afraid to admit that she liked the affection anymore.

But then Catra squirmed out of Scorpia’s grasp as she saw looked like Adora entering the building. 

“I think that’s Adora” Catra said joyfully as she rushed towards the other woman.

Then both Scorpia and Catra sighed unhappily. Catra because she realized that the tall blonde wasn’t Adora, and Scorpia because even after all this time, Catra still preferred Adora.

*****

She-Ra flew over the Fright Zone on the back of her winged horse Swift Wind. The Princess of Power had come as soon as she could. But now that she was here she was having second thoughts about attending the Fright Zone’s First Ice Cream Party.

“Swift Wind please take us down on the roof” Adora told her mount.

“But Adora the entrance is right there!” Swift Wind whined.

“Please” Adora said patiently.

Swift Wind huffed but did as she asked. Landing on the roof of the ice cream factory where the party was taking place. A nearby window allowing Adora to see the party in progress.

Over a hundred people were at the party, including virtually all the princesses and many other people Adora knew. Dozens of robot waiters were passing out glasses of wine and dishes of ice cream. Entrapta was happily discussing technical details with her team of engineers, while a miserable looking Scorpia was eating ice cream out of what appeared to be a tub.

Then Adora saw HER.

Watching as the cat-woman seemed to be searching around the party for something.

“We have to go” the blonde warrior woman told her horse.

“But we just got here” Swift Wind protested.

“We need to go to Brightmoon for…supplies” Adora lied lamely.

“We can get supplies here Adora…besides we spent weeks tracking down that gang of bandits…we should take this chance to relax and try some Fright Zone ice cream” Swift Wind said reasonably.

“I can’t face her Swift Wind…I’m not ready yet” Adora admitted.

Adora feelings towards Catra were complicated. She was still angry at Catra for all the bad things her ex-best friend had done during the war (trying to conquer Brightmoon, attempting to kill her, activating the portal and almost destroying the world, etc. etc.). Yet at the same time, Adora felt guilty for not forgiving Catra when the former child soldier seemed to be making such a sincere attempt at reform (sacrificing a hand to take down Horde Prime, helping to rebuild Salineas, working beside Scorpia to turn the Fright Zone into a peaceful and prosperous kingdom, etc. etc.). Moreover, her friend Glimmer had seemed closer to Catra (than Adora) ever since the Queen and the catgirl were imprisoned aboard Horde Prime’s flagship.

“It’s been three years Adora and even longer in horse time” Swift Wind protested (because they had had this argument about Catra many times before).

“Please Swift Wind I just need a little more time before I face Catra” Adora protested.

The magical winged horse sighed. Because Adora had been saying that she just needed ‘a little more time’ when it came to Catra for years now. But nothing he said could change her mind, so they eventually just flew off.

***** 

“I’m sorry for ditching you like that” Catra apologized as she rejoined Scorpia.

“Its fine Catra…we’ll have plenty of time to hang out later” Scorpia reassured her friend.

Catra grabbed her right hand with her left. A nervous tick that she had developed since having her right hand replaced with a mechanical one. Looking down as she spoke next.

“About that…I’m leaving Sanctuary soon.”

Sanctuary was what Scorpia had renamed the Fright Zone after she and Catra had taken over. Everybody seemed to agree that it was a good name, but old habits are hard to break, and even Scorpia called it the Fright Zone more than half the time. But Scorpia was hardly concerned with such things at the moment.

“But but why Wildcat?” Scorpia asked, looking on the edge of tears, wondering what she had done wrong.

“You don’t need me anymore Scorpia…everybody’s got enough to eat, trade is booming, and the other princesses have accepted you as the leader of Sanctuary” Catra said.

“But I don’t want you to go” Scorpia protested as she tried to hold in her tears.

“That’s exactly why I can’t stay here and rule by your side anymore…I’m a bad person Scorpia I can’t be trusted with power” Catra said sadly as her ears and tail drooped.

“No you’re not!” Scorpia told her friend.

“That’s not what Adora says” Catra replied softly, as she remembered the harsh things the blonde had said to her the last time that they spoke.

“Well Adora is dumb!” Scorpia cursed.

That startled a laugh out of Catra. The kind hearted scorpion-woman hardly ever spoke ill of anyone. So it was quite unusual to hear her insult somebody like this.

“Maybe…but she was right about the Horde and she’s right about me” Catra said with such certainty that Scorpia knew she couldn’t change her mind.

“Where will you go?” Scorpia asked as she calmed down.

“Brightmoon…I’m gonna help Queen Glimmer get her mom back…I owe it to Sparkles after everything she’s done for me” Catra answered.

Scorpia felt a flash of jealousy at the words. Ever since their traumatic experiences aboard Horde Prime’s flagship, Catra and Glimmer had shared a strong connection. Catra had proven the sincerity of her friendship with Scorpia numerous times over the past three years. But she was still obviously closer to Glimmer.

“I need to talk to Entrapta” Scorpia said as she walked away from Catra. Trying to process the feelings of sadness, jealousy, and rejection coursing through her. Still holding the tub of ice cream.

Entrapta was enjoying a discussion with the other engineers who had worked on the ice cream project. While they were all more than happy to discuss the technical details with her, the Princess of Sanctuary honestly had no idea what they were talking about. Which just left her feeling more inadequate and alone.

Scorpia was eating ice cream and feeling miserable when the Queen of Brightmoon arrived. Queen Glimmer was wearing a beautiful blue dress, looking slim and elegant. Making Scorpia (who often felt like she was too large and clumsy) feel even worse in comparison.

Catra literally leapt into Glimmer’s arms when she saw her friend. Purring happily as they embraced. Her joy at seeing Glimmer obvious even from where Scorpia was standing.

“She never purred for me” Scorpia thought sadly.

Scorpia knew Catra considered her one of the cat-woman’s best friends. But as she watched Catra and Glimmer embrace she had to admit to herself that in the battle for Catra’s heart, she was a distant third at best. Realizing that no matter what she did, Catra would never choose her.

Scorpia was so focused on Catra and Glimmer that she didn’t even notice Lonnie walk up to her. The member of Catra’s old squad had become one of Scorpia’s earliest supporters when she had come back to the Fright Zone and reclaimed her title as its princess. The brown skinned woman had never bothered sucking up to Scorpia though, and bluntly asked her “what’s wrong Scorpia?”

“Catra’s leaving…she’s going to Brightmoon” Scorpia blurted out.

“Catra’s leaving” Lonnie said in dismay.

If you had told Lonnie three years ago that she would actually miss Catra she wouldn’t have believed you (they had always been somewhere between frenemies and rivals growing up). But ever since Catra began helping Scorpia build up Sanctuary, the former Horde Commander had gone out of her way to reach out to and help her old squad-mates. Lonnie and Catra had never been close, but she had started to think of the feline woman as somebody to depend on (and perhaps even a friend). 

“Well if the Fright Zone isn’t good enough for her anymore then fuck Catra!” Lonnie said after she had a moment to process the information (hiding her hurt behind anger the way that Catra used to always do).

“But I don’t want to fuck Catra…I mean I do but…in a good way” Scorpia sputtered in response (as she dropped the empty tub of ice cream).

Lonnie laughed (for some reason she found it so cute when Scorpia swore) and said “don’t worry I get you boss…I think the only one who doesn’t know how you feel about Catra is Catra.”

“Yeah…I just wish Catra felt the same way about me as I do about her” Scorpia confessed.

“Listen Scorpia Catra might not like you that way but there are plenty of people who do” Lonnie told the bigger woman.

“Like who?” Scorpia asked.

Lonnie decided to lay all her cards on the table and answered “me.”

Scorpia really studied the ex-soldier for the first time in years. Taking in her honest face and athletic physique. She had never thought of Lonnie romantically before but now the idea wasn’t…unappealing.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Scorpia asked.

Scorpia had never been so bold before when it came to romance. But all of her friends (including Catra) had been telling her for years now that she needed to be more assertive. Besides, after spending a significant chunk of her life pining for Catra, now that she realized it was hopeless, she was going to grab this opportunity with both claws.

“You bet your big beautiful ass I do” Lonnie said eagerly.

As Lonnie left the party with Scorpia, she shot one last glance at Catra walking hand in hand with Glimmer. Thinking to herself “if Catra can ever stop obsessing about Adora those two are definitely going to fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose Lonnie's thoughts don't count as foreshadowing since I am posting these stories in non-chronological order. But it seemed like a good note to end it on.
> 
> Also I feel like Catra and Lonnie would be the sort of people who would swear all the time (if She-Ra wasn't trying to be PG).
> 
> I haven't decided yet if Lonnie and Scorpia would stay together or if Lonnie would just be Scorpia's rebound girl in this setting.
> 
> Overall, I think that I captured Scorpia's and Catra's personalities pretty well, at least given the fact that their supposed to be older and more mature versions of the characters we see on the show.
> 
> I still have few ideas for stories in the Late Love series.
> 
> Such as the moment that Catra and Glimmer finally get together.
> 
> Or Adora and Glimmer's confrontation after the young Queen finds out what Adora tried to do right before Glimmer's wedding.


End file.
